


Slow Drip

by smokeopossum



Series: Monthly Ficlets [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Hannukah, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play, Wax Play, i guess, these hands are only capable of creating filth, trans female characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeopossum/pseuds/smokeopossum
Summary: Always remember to keep fire extinguishing materials handy during sex.





	Slow Drip

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year have some late holiday smut
> 
> also for the record i'm saying this was something lena had mentioned being interested in beforehand, it's not just like surprise prepare yourself  
> always communicate with your partner about these sorts of things - it should be a surprise _when_ it happens, not _if_
> 
> these originally started as an idea to just get me posting more often than twice a year - they're ficlets that i do monthly that are (supposed to be) about ~1-2k words! i've been kind of loose with that rule lately though. i post them on about a month's delay. want to know more about my writing? [click my tumblr link and find out!](https://smokeopossum.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i've been really tired and busy lately but i hope everyone is having a good year so far! unless you're a transphobe, in which case: choke. thanks!

When Amélie led her to their bedroom on the fifth night of Hanukkah with promise of a present, Lena was curious. She'd already received that's night's gift - a _very_ flashy watch that was likely worth more than the rest of her wardrobe put together - but she's never been one to turn down more presents, especially those of the bedroom variety. She eagerly trailed after her through the hallways of the chateau, dark save for the glow of her accelerator and the flashing lights of her menorah sweater, and found herself holding her breath as they approached the door.

With a gentle push, the heavy wood swung inwards and revealed dozens of candles warmly flickering around the bed. A towel covered the sheets.

“We’re only supposed to light six tonight, love,” Lena chuckled, eyes wide as she stepped forward and took in the scene with a grin. Amélie moved in behind her, arms wrapping around her middle, and pulled her close as she buried her face in her hair with a deep sigh.

“These are for _you,_ ma petit chou-fleur,” she murmured. Her hands began to slip under Lena's sweater, running over her ribs and fondly squeezing as she started lifting it up. 

Lena's head tilted to the side, her eyes fluttering shut as Amélie began kissing at her ear, and her smile widened. “Yeah? You in a _mood_ tonight?”

A lukewarm tongue dragged along her piercings, followed by a teasing tug. “Assistance with your accelerator, s'il te plaît.”

The shorter girl snorted a laugh at her lack of response and reached up to undo the harness. Amélie pulled away to give her space to remove it, but quickly returned her arms around her once the hardware was off, hands roaming beneath her sweater yet again.

“My ridiculous little annoyance,” Amélie sighed. She lifted the sweater up, and with Lena's assistance, over her head and off, along with the plain shirt and bra beneath it. It left nothing but warm, freckled skin on display, and cold fingers wasted no time in tracing familiar paths over it.

Lena turned in her embrace and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck, smiling widely. “What've you got in store for me tonight, Am?” she asked. Her fingers buried in her hair and gently scratched at her scalp. Amélie brushed her nose against hers, lips curling into a smile of her own.

“A little massage,” she murmured with a brief kiss. “A bit of pain,” she continued against her mouth. Her nails scratched down Lena's back, making her shiver. “And quite a lot of fun.”

“Sign me up,” Lena mumbled. She pulled Amélie in for another kiss, mouths opening to explore one another, and felt herself being backed towards the bed. A gentle shove sent her sitting, an eager audience as Amélie stepped back and began undoing her blouse.

Each button was a tease, hints of pale blue skin slowly being revealed in the candlelight. Lena bit her lip as Amélie shrugged off the top to reveal the upper half of one of her favorite lingerie sets - navy lace cupped her chest perfectly, soft and tempting. Her eyes were drawn to the skirt next as dark manicured nails dragged along the side clasps.

It hit the ground shortly after to reveal the matching underwear, and Lena felt her breath catch in her chest. No matter how often she saw Amélie like this, it never failed to make her heart race. 

“You're gorgeous, Amélie,” she sighed out with a smile. The French woman only hummed and stepped forward, reaching out to cup Lena's cheek.

“Close your eyes.”

“Depriving me of the sight of you in those knickers is pretty cruel, love. Thought this was supposed to be a gift,” Lena teased, eyes shutting regardless. The hand left her cheek, and in the stillness of the room, she heard Amélie pass by the side of the bed. The sound of a drawer sliding open and shut caught her attention, followed by a soft click and Amélie's body pressing against her back.

She kissed at her neck as cool hands met her shoulders, slick with an unscented oil.

“Changed my mind, this is _definitely_ a gift,” Lena breathed, melting under the firm thumbs beginning to work her muscles. A quiet laugh was the only response. 

The hands ran down her back, lovingly rubbing the oil into her skin and tearing pleased groans and sighs from Lena.

“So much tension, even on your vacation,” Amélie murmured as she worked the knots from her back, peppering kisses along her shoulders.

“Mm, harness... heavy,” Lena mumbled in reply. She moaned softly as her thumbs dug into a sensitive area. “An’ there's _sex_ after this, too? Too good to me.”

“Eventually,” came the mischievous reply. There was a pause and the sound of the bottle opening and closing once more before her hands returned to Lena's body, this time running along her front. Cool fingers glided along lean muscle, tracing the lightly defined lines of her body before slipping up to eagerly cup her chest.

Lena hummed as Amélie kneaded at her, thumbs dragging over her nipples to tease them into peaks. “Favorite part of the massage?”

“One of many,” Amélie simply replied. Her hands traveled lower, fingers teasing under the waistband of Lena's shorts. “Off.”

“I'd whinge about you being bossy, but I like where this is headed,” Lena chirped as she began to undo her shorts. “Knickers too?”

“Unless you see a pressing need to leave them on,” Amélie drawled, greedily running her hands over Lena’s front. “I will not be held responsible for the resulting mess.”

“Off it is!”

She giggled as she kicked them down, then felt Amélie immediately squeeze at her hips and pull her closer. Her head tipped back against the taller woman’s shoulder with a happy sigh, eyes fluttering shut as hands smoothly glided down her thighs, barely brushing past her half-hard length.

“Ma beaute,” Amélie whispered, carefully massaging her way inwards. Her lips trailed up Lena’s throat. “Joyeux Hanukkah.”

Lena gave a whimper as both slick hands settled between her legs. One dragged up her shaft, firm and smooth as she further stiffened in her grip, while the other gently caressed her balls. Behind her, she could feel Amélie hard against her, soft lace tickling at her backside.

“It’s a _very_ happy Hanukkah so far,” Lena sighed, head turning to catch Amélie’s lips over her shoulder. They spent a few moments gently kissing as Amélie played with her before the taller woman pulled away, voice throaty and low as it passed by her ear.

“Lie back. I will get ready.”

She got up from the bed with a peck to Lena’s flushed cheek, smirking at the hungry gaze sweeping over her body, and waited for Lena to get comfortable before disappearing into the bathroom. It was only a moment before she returned, small bowl and washcloth in hand, and placed them on the nightstand as Lena watched curiously. 

She then reached for one of the pillar candles lighting the room.

Lena’s breath caught as Amélie knelt back onto the bed, candle in hand, and caught her eyes with a serious look. “Je t’aime,” Amélie murmured, free hand gently dragging over her thigh. The other held the candle high above Lena’s stomach and carefully began to tip.

It started with a dribble, trickling down the length of the candle before splattering over her tensed skin. Lena let out a quiet gasp, flinching only slightly at the hot splash just above her navel. Her length throbbed, scant inches from the quickly drying wax, and with another tip of the candle another splatter landed opposite it on her hip, even closer.

She sucked in a shaky breath as the heat washed over her, eyes fluttering shut. With them closed, she didn’t see the next pour over her breasts coming.

It dripped in rivulets over her left breast, creeping down her ribs and side. The hand at her thigh lifted to knead the other, cold touch making her shiver. “Une bonne fille,” she heard Amélie mutter, the praise sparking like flint to the eager tinder between her legs. Another tip of the candle followed, hot wax spilling back down her stomach in a smooth line.

Her heart pounded as it dripped lower, choking on a gasp as Amélie dribbled wax onto her thigh.

“Is this alright?” she heard as cold fingers traced patterns down her front, in between the strands of drying wax.

“Yeah,” Lena managed to breathe out, eyes still squeezed shut. “S’just _hot._ Hot, but... nice.”

A light fingertip ran down the underside of her member, making her pulse. It teased further, rubbing at the soft skin beneath, and left Lena unprepared for the hot splash onto her shaft.

She hissed as the wax met the sensitive skin, head pressing back against the bed while Amélie gave a quiet chuckle. The next pour covered her other breast, messily dripping down to her neck.

Lena started to lose track of where Amélie started and stopped teasing her with the wax. It felt as if her whole front was covered, skin hot and trembling as what felt like every inch of her radiated heat.

When she finally recognized the sound of the candle being placed back down, her eyes cracked open to find Amélie softly smiling down at her.

“How are you feeling, ma belle?” she asked as her hand slowly trailed over the waxy mess of her front.

Lena replied with a groan as a fist closed around her tip and briefly squeezed. Nails lightly dragged down her shaft afterwards, wax easily peeling away from her skin, and she sucked in a gasp.

“Warm,” Lena eventually breathed. “How're you gonna get this mess off?”

“You? Or the wax?” Amélie teased. Her free hand plucked at the edge of a piece near her hip and slowly peeled it away from Lena’s skin, lips curling into a smirk as the younger girl arched and moaned at the brush of her cold fingers against the heated flesh.

“I meant the wax, but now that you mention it...” Lena’s eyes fluttered open and she bit her lip as her gaze met Amélie’s, lifting a hand to cover hers on her stomach, and spread her legs slightly. “Maybe the wax could wait a bit.”

Amélie gave a soft laugh, brow arching. “Oh?” she asked, dragging their hands lower to circle her shaft again. “Then perhaps I could continue your massage.”

She reached for the nightstand with her free hand once more and snagged the other bottle that had been patiently waiting for them. With only a quick click to open it, a cool stream of lubricant swiftly met Lena’s hot, excited skin. Lena sucked in air, body tensing at the sudden temperature change, but quickly melted back into the bed as Amélie began lovingly stroking her.

Another sudden shock of cold met her skin as Amélie squeezed more lube out, this time over her balls, and Lena let out a swear as she laughed. The bottle was tossed aside afterwards, leaving her free to swipe the lube down and rub against her hole with her other hand.

Lena let out a squeak as cold fingers pressed between her cheeks, slick and squirming against her. “Yesss,” she hissed, arching into the touch and spreading herself wider. The cooled wax on her skin cracked, parts flaking off in strands, but neither seemed to care as Amélie began prodding at her hole.

“Do you want it?” Amélie murmured with a slow squeeze to Lena’s tip, thumb brushing along her leaking slit.

“God, yes, Amélie, _yes,”_ Lena panted in response. She whimpered as the first finger slid into her, squeezing tight around it while it probed inside of her. Her body shook as it curled and a second nudged at her, mouth hanging open soundlessly.

Amélie continued her slow, even strokes, rubbing precum over Lena's head as it dripped out, and carefully pressed the second into her, watching her face as it slid in. Lena only moaned, flushing hotly, and whispered _“more.”_

The third followed at her urging, fingers easily pumping in and out despite how tightly Lena squeezed around them. A fourth eventually made its way in as well, all of them curling and thrusting. Lena rolled her hips with their motion, panting with her cheek against the towel on the bed, and pulsed in Amélie’s fist.

When the fingers suddenly pulled free from her, she groaned. “Amélie,” she whined, “come _on.”_

“Did you not want me inside?”

“I _do,_ that’s the bloody _problem!”_

Her eyes fluttered open to find Amélie pulling herself from her underwear, slick fingers coating her own stiff length with an amused look. She felt her jaw go slack.

 _“Oh._ Nevermind, carry on.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Lena’s eyes squeezed shut when she felt the thick tip of her cock nudging at her hole moments later. “Please, please, please,” she quietly breathed as it slid against her, spreading her legs wider.

“Shit, _yes,”_ she gasped as the head worked into her. Her hips bucked up into Amélie’s grip as she began rocking into her, probing further and deeper, throbbing as Lena took more and more of her.

“Good girl,” Amélie said with a pleased murmur. “You always take me so well, chérie. Always so eager to have me fill you.”

“Fuck,” Lena whimpered, “fuck me, Amélie.”

Amélie sank to the base with a soft sigh and gave Lena a moment to relax, petting over her chest. As her hips started to roll, she dragged her nails down her front, peeling off wax and scratching at the tender skin beneath, and smirked as her lover hissed in surprise. Her thrusts began to pick up speed, driving in and out of her roughly as she continued scratching over Lena’s front, tearing gasps and sighs from her with every rock.

“You make such pretty noises,” she breathed, lowering to brush her nose against Lena's. Her fist tightened around Lena, hips pausing flush against her backside while she firmly stroked her. “Sing for me, chérie.”

Lena panted and wailed, words failing her. Her legs locked around Amelie's waist, keeping her close as her orgasm slammed into her, every muscle seeming to seize as warmth splattered between them. Amélie nuzzled at her cheek, cooing soft endearments as she bucked and moaned, milking her for every hot drop of her release.

When she finally relaxed onto the bed, still panting, Lena somehow found the strength for words. “Keep going,” she mumbled, “wanna feel you inside me.”

“As you wish, ma belle,” Amelie murmured before catching her mouth in a kiss. Her hips began grinding against Lena once again, slowly resuming her earlier pace, fondly petting at Lena’s still stiff length with one hand while the other played with the mess along her chest.

“Lena,” she eventually huffed as her hips pounded against hers, tearing her mouth away. “Lena, merde, _Lena!”_

“That’s it, love,” Lena breathed, eyes half-lidded. “Je t’aime, Amélie.”

Amélie’s hips jerked against Lena as her own climax found her, warmth escaping in sharp pulses that made them both moan. “Je t’aime, Lena,” she gasped, throbbing against her clenching insides.

She finally pulled out, spilling the last of her release against Lena with a soft moan, and collapsed next to her on the bed. Wax clung to them both, flecked across their skin and the bed.

They took a moment to relax, simply reveling in the afterglow as they stared into each others’ eyes, until Amélie let out a sigh.

“This... needs to be cleaned up.”

Lena gave a sigh of her own.

“Yeah.”

Neither moved. The candles flickered cheerfully.

“... Happy Hanukkah to you too, Amélie.”

**Author's Note:**

> possum:  
> and honestly i want to rewrite it but i don't... know... a better way to describe it  
> bunny:  
> amelie said to completion ONCE during dirty talk, and lena kept groaning I'M GONNA COMPLETE for a week  
> possum:  
> my brain keeps supplying "SHUTTLING UP AND DOWN HER COCK" and i keep patiently sighing and saying no  
> bunny:  
> SHUTTLING  
> ON HER COCK  
> possum:  
> y e a h  
> bunny:  
> AMELIES A REGULAR COCKSHUTTLE  
> possum:  
> someone used it in a fic i read once and i've literally never ever been able to forget it


End file.
